Amnésie Alcoolique
by dreamelie
Summary: Amy se réveille sans aucun souvenirs de la nuit passée (final saison 1 : Amy s'apprête à coucher avec Liam), Liam est dans le même cas. Seule Karma et une poignée de personnes connaissent ce qu'il s'est passé, et cela pourrait bien changer le reste de leur existence. (Fanfiction Karmy)
1. Chapter 1

**Amnésie alcoolique.**

**Les fanfics françaises de «_ faking it_ » sont encore rares alors j'ai décidé d'en écrire une.**

**J'espère que vous allez aimer, c'est ma première :) ! Il y aura plusieurs points de vue et chaque pdv est un chapitre. Suite au final de la saison 1, lorsque l'on voit Amy prête à coucher avec Liam, nous ne savons pas la suite et voici le but de mon histoire. Voilà aussi mon twitter : dreamelie61 héhé! merci! **

_Dans la tête d'Amy. _

_Le lendemain matin.  
_

Je me suis réveillée avec un affreux mal de tête et les bras engourdis. Ma vue était troublée. J'étais en sous-vêtements et je fus également comme perdue dans ma propre chambre. Je soupirais en essayant de me relever un peu dans mon lit. Quand j'ai enfin regardé ailleurs qu'au plafond, j'ai alors vu que quelqu'un avait vomit par terre, les questions ont commencés à affluer dans ma tête... C'était peut-être moi qui avait rejeter tout cela de mon estomac. Beurk ! Je me suis penchée pour regarder l'heure sur mon téléphone qui était posé sur ma table de chevet, 8:32. C'est tôt! Je ne m'étais jamais réveillée aussi tôt un week-end. Mais que s'est-il passé cette nuit? J'avais totalement oublié la soirée. Je me souviens avoir avoué mes tristes sentiments à Karma. J'ai demandé une première coupe de champagne, puis une deuxième puis... plus rien. Ce n'était pas un très bon moment, alors je suppose que j'étais saoule. Il y a de grandes chances. Il fallait absolument que je vois ma tête à présent, alors j'ai pris tout le courage en moi et j'ai décidé de me lever... Cet effort était plus compliqué que n'importe quoi. Tous mes os craquaient. J'ai bien cru pendant un court instant qu'ils allaient se détacher. Une fois le pied par terre ma tête s'est mise à tourner, tourner, tourner... Je me suis tout de même dirigée vers la salle de bain, mes pieds traînant à terre, comme de lourdes pierres qu'il faille tirer. Je prenais garde d'éviter la flaque de vomi sur le sol bien sur. Après m'être appuyée sur le rebord du lavabo j'ai alors levé les yeux devant le miroir. Mes cheveux étaient tout ébouriffés, j'avais de grosses cernes et mes lèvres étaient sèches.

- « Seigneur, aucune fille n'aimerait se voir ainsi. Dernière gueule de bois promis. »

Je devais prendre une douche rapidement, mais j'ai décidé de manger un morceau avant. Je mourrais d'envie de mes céréales préférées. Alors je me suis lancée dans ce labyrinthe sans fin de ma chambre au rez-de-chaussée, en m'appuyant partout où je le pouvais pour m'éviter de tomber. Quand enfin, malgré une lutte acharnée contre ma migraine, je parvins au salon, je fus traumatisée par la vue de Liam, en sous-vêtements lui aussi, affalé sur le canapé avec une main et un pied pendant vers le sol. Il dormait. Je crois. Ou bien faisait-il semblant? Honnêtement, il ne serait pas le premier qui fait semblant n'est-ce pas ? Je m'en veux tellement d'avoir fait cela pour Karma. Je suis encore tellement en colère contre elle. Mais je l'aime aussi. Je ne peux me résoudre à l'oublier, je n'y arrive pas. Elle est tout ce qu'il y a eu de plus beau et magique durant mon existence. Même si ses parents semblent fous et trop bizarres, même si elle aime ce mec, même si elle a couché avec lui, c'est une fille merveilleuse que je ne peux cesser d'aimer. Quand j'étais avec elle tout me semblait évident. Surtout depuis notre premier baisé. Quand je suis avec elle, tout le reste du monde ne compte plus, je me sens libre et spéciale. En pensant à tout ça, je sentais mes yeux s'embuer de larmes, qui allaient couler.. J'allais bientôt créer une mare aux canards dans mon propre salon. Je dois cesser d'y penser.

Je ferme les yeux et me force à revenir à la réalité.

Mais pourquoi Liam est-il ici ? Mes parents l'auraient-ils laissé dormir ici parce qu'il ne pouvait pas rentrer dans un tel état ? Ce fut la journée la plus étrange de toute ma vie. On aurait dit _Buffy_ qui venait de se réveiller d'entre les morts. Jamais il n'y avait eu autant de faits que j'ignorais auparavant. La seule chose que je ne savais pas, c'était si Karma m'aimait comme je l'aimais. Malheureusement j'ai eu cette désastreuse réponse hier soir après le toast pour maman et Bruce. Dans quelle galère je me suis mise. J'ai dis que j'avais peur de la perdre, et je l'ai effectivement perdue...

En voyant Liam ici, je me suis alors résignée à ne pas aller déjeuner, mais à le réveiller pour avoir des réponses. Tout d'abord en douceur, puis j'ai hurlé, j'ai peut être gêné toute la famille. Je l'ai secoué et il s'est réveillé en sursaut en regardant tout autour de lui comme s'il était perdu aussi.

« Oh mince Amy ! Je suis désolé que tu me retrouves ici comme un vieux squatteur... a moitié nu ! Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- J'en suis pas plus avancée. J'ignore ce qu'il s'est passé. Je ne sais rien du tout de ce qu'il y a eu hier. C'est quoi ton dernier souvenir ?

- Je me suis disputé avec Karma. Je sais que vous faisiez semblant.

- Pas moi.

- Quoi ?

- Je ne faisais pas semblant.

- Oui désolé.

- Pas grave... je l'ai déjà oubliée.

- Je ne te crois pas.

- Ah oui ?

- Non.

- Tu as raison.

- Bien.

- On va continuer cette discussion bizarre encore longtemps ? On doit savoir ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit ! »

Une porte claqua très fort.

« Vous étiez sur le point de conclure.

J'ai entendu la voix de Karma et j'ai tourné la tête avec un air dérangé.

- Conclure ? Dis-je.

- Coucher ensemble. »

Liam et moi nous sommes regardés d'un air étonné et totalement choqué. Comment pouvait-elle savoir ? Il restait visiblement encore un tas de mystères sur cette terrible nuit. Je serais donc décidément condamnée à devoir parler à Karma.

**_Merci à Laetitia, Mathieu et Laura pour leur aide! :* 3 _**


	2. Chapter 2

**Amnésie Alcoolique.**

_**Voici le second chapitre de ma fanfiction « Faking It ».**_

_**C'est également le jour suivant le final de la saison 1 (suite du 1er chap.)**_

_**N'oubliez pas de me follow sur twitter : dreamelie61 :) bonne lecture! **_

* * *

Dans la tête de Karma.

Le lendemain matin, 8h28.

Cela faisait précisément 15 minutes que je me tenais là, à attendre devant la porte, sous le porche de la maison d'Amy. Je me demandais comment elle allait réagir en me voyant. Il fallait que je lui parle. J'ai vraiment été trop stupide. J'ai perdu ma meilleure amie, qui est tombée amoureuse de moi, et mon copain, qui m'a quitté après que Shane lui ai dit la vérité. Mais je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir. Je ne pouvais pas faire semblant plus longtemps, il y a une fin à tout. Je désirais juste que cela se passe d'une autre manière. J'aurais préféré lui dire moi-même. Il fallait que j'arrête de me morfondre. J'ai pris une grande inspiration, et j'ai ouvert la porte brutalement. La première chose que j'ai vu était Amy parlant à Liam. Elle lui a posé une question, alors j'ai répondu. Bien sur j'en connaissais la réponse mais tous les deux m'ont regardée comme une étrangère et m'ont obligée à leur en dire plus. J'ai hésité, mais comme je comprenais leur désespoir, je l'ai fais.

Je ne pouvais pas me sentir plus mal. J'étais tellement désorientée quand Amy ma révélé ce qu'elle éprouvait pour moi. Mais je l'étais encore plus au moment où Liam m'a quitté.

Je suis rentrée le plus rapidement possible chez moi, en pleurant toute les larmes de mon corps et quand j'ai ouvert la porte, ma mère était dans la cuisine à préparer un thé. Elle s'est retourné avec la tasse dans la main et a bien failli la renverser en voyant mes yeux gonflés et mes joues mouillées. Je devais ressembler à un hamster en phase terminale, ça ne devait pas être très joli à voir. J'ignorais où se trouvait mon père, et cela m'était égal.

Maman a posé la tasse de thé sur la table et a s'est précipitée en ma direction en me tendant les bras. Elle m'a serrée si fort que ma respiration en était coupée. Ses épaules étaient surmenées par les larmes que je leurs imposaient. Au bout de quelques secondes, ce n'était plus très agréable. Ma tête y restait collée. Alors, je suis montée dans ma chambre, parce que je voulais être seule. Grand désespoir. Quand j'ai franchi le seuil de la pièce je me suis sentie affreusement mal. Tous mes souvenirs en compagnie d'Amy remontaient à la surface. Je me suis allongée sur mon lit, j'ai posé ma tête sur mon oreiller et j'ai sangloté encore une fois. Très longtemps. La pièce était un long fleuve de larmes. Ma mère est revenue me voir quelques minutes plus tard. J'ai basculé ma tête sur ses genoux et j'ai continué de pleurer... jusqu'à ce que je décide d'aller, immédiatement, m'excuser auprès d'Amy. Elle était la seule qui pouvait me pardonner aussi rapidement. Mais je doutais qu'elle puisse le faire cette fois-ci.

J'ai essayé de convaincre ma mère de me laisser partir pour aller chez elle, ce qui n'était pas facile à cette heure. Mais j'y suis parvenue, et je me suis aussitôt mise en chemin.

Je n'ai pas frappé à la porte d'entrée : c'était une habitude que j'avais depuis que je connaissais Amy. J'ai vite monté les escaliers, tellement vite que j'ai bien eu l'impression que j'allais m'écrouler. Je suis rentrée dans sa chambre et j'ai commencé à prononcer, haletante : « Je suis désolée Am...». J'ai relevé la tête. Je n'ai pas pu terminer ma phrase car je fus traumatisée par la scène qui se déroulait devant mes yeux. Elle était avec Liam. Presque nue. Ils ne m'avaient pas vue. Amy a repoussé Liam pour vomir à terre. C'est là qu'elle m'a remarquée. J'ai hurlé à Liam de sortir d'ici et j'ai aidé Amy à se relever. Elle s'est allongée sur son lit et m'a parlé. Des fois je comprenais, mais d'autres, ce qu'elle essayait de me raconter n'avait pas de sens.

- « Je t'aime toi... tu le saiiiiis...

- Tu es ivre !

- Peut-être.

- Pourquoi as-tu bu autant ?

- Le chagrin je suppose.

- Je suis désolée. Je dois y aller, dors, je repasserais demain, promis.

- Bonne nuit maman...

- … D'accord tu es vraiment saoule. »

Cette fois-ci, je n'ai pas pu me retenir de rire.

Après cette phrase Amy s'est endormie profondément et je l'ai regardé quelques minutes. J'ai failli recommencer à pleurer, alors j'ai quitté la pièce. Une fois descendue, je n'ai pas vu Liam. Je l'ai cherché dans tout le rez de chaussée mais ne l'ai pas trouvé. J'ai donc pensé qu'il était rentré chez lui.

Voilà tout est raconté. J'ai dû attendre un bref instant avant que Liam commence à parler.

- « OK... mais qu'est-ce que je fais toujours ici? demanda-t-il

- Je ne sais pas. Somnambulisme nudiste ? répondis-je

- Je n'en ai pas fini avec cette amnésie...»

Je l'ai regardé comme si j'approuvais sa réponse, mais en fait sa tête me faisait penser à un punk alcoolique en manque de sommeil. J'étais à la limite de rire puis j'ai déclaré que je devais partir. C'était faux. L'atmosphère était tendue entre moi et Amy et même si j'essayais de la détendre, la voir me ramenait à la réalité. Alors je suis sortie, je me suis arrêtée un instant sous le porche pour souffler et Amy m'a rejoint.

Je savais qu'elle attendait que je parle, mais aucun mot ne pouvait sortir de ma bouche. Alors elle a commencé.

- « Pourquoi es-tu venue ?

- Je te l'ai promis hier soir.

- J'étais ivre !

- Je sais. Je voulais m'excuser. Parce que tu me manques. Pouvons-nous juste oublier ce qu'il s'est passé hier ?

- Tu crois que je peux faire comme si rien ne s'était passé alors que je t'aime ? Mes sentiments pour toi ne partirons pas et crois moi j'ai tout essayé. N'être que meilleure amie avec toi est bien trop compliqué quand je dois te regarder comme ma petite amie pour que les gens te remarquent. Même si, soit-dit en passant, quand tu essaies de m'embrasser pour prendre une photo et que tu louches devant mon nez est très amusant, la seule pensée qui me vient à l'esprit est que tout cela est du faux. Et que tu n'éprouves rien.

- Écoutes Amy je ne sais plus quoi faire. Je ne veux pas ruiner notre amitié parce que tu m'aimes.

- Ce n'est pas pour cela. Notre amitié est vouée à l'échec parce que tu as couché avec Liam.

- Oui... mais tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir, j'ignorais ce que tu éprouvais pour moi !

- J'ignorais que tu étais avec Liam.

- Eh bien je ne le suis plus !

- Pourquoi ne dis-tu pas la vérité sur le tumblr de l'école ?

- Pas pour l'instant. Je dois partir.

- Et pour nous deux ?

- Prenons nos distances, je ne suis pas prête. »

Amy allait répondre mais j'ai tourné les talons tellement vite qu'elle n'en a pas eu le temps, en plus je suis tombée à terre aussi lourdement que l'eau de la chute du Niagara . Je n'aurais pas pu dire un mot la tête enfoncée dans le sol. Je me suis vite relevée et je suis rentrée chez moi. Mes larmes sont montées, une fois de plus, au moment ou je m'observais, pensive, dans le miroir de la salle de bain.

* * *

_**Merci à Laura, Mathieu et Laetitia :) **_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey ! Voici le 3e chapitre de ma fanfiction « Faking it » !**

**Il s'agit du point de vue de Liam une fois que Karma soit partie soudainement.**

**N'hésitez pas à me suivre sur twitter : dreamelie61**

**c'est gratuit, ça me fait plaisir, et je vous donne des nouvelles de ma fanfic très souvent hihi !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_Dans la tête de Liam._

Amy et moi avons regardé Karma s'enfuir à toute vitesse sans dire un mot. La porte a claqué. Cette fois c'était sûr, toute la famille d'Amy était réveillée.

Amy n'a plus parlé et regardait dans le vide. J'ai vu de loin, à travers la fenêtre, que Karma était encore sous le porche de la maison, alors j'ai vite ordonné à Amy d'aller lui parler. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai fais cela. J'aurais pu y aller aussi, mais je pensais que la situation d'Amy et Karma était plus compliquée, Amy l'aime vraiment, et je l'ai remarqué. Les regards qu'elle lançait à Karma étaient si doux... C'est peut-être pour cela que personne ne devait se douter que tout ceci n'était qu'une comédie. L'une parmi les deux était vraiment amoureuse. Mais comment Karma n'a pas pu s'en douter ? Pauvre Amy, tout ce qu'elle a vécu... je m'en veux, car elle devait affreusement souffrir en voyant Karma avec moi... j'ai été idiot. Idiot de croire que je pouvais avoir une « lesbienne » sans problème, et idiot de croire que cela ne pouvait pas atteindre Amy, idiot de lui avoir fait autant de mal.

Amy a enfin tourné son regard vers moi et a hésité pendant quelques secondes avant de rejoindre Karma. Je les ai observées quelques minutes. Amy semblait déboussolée mais déterminée et forte. Aucune larme ne coula sur ses joues. Karma elle, avait les yeux qui brillaient, comme un milliard d'étoiles...

Je devais arrêter de les regarder, cela me semblait plutôt sournois. Oui, j'ai une conscience. Oui, moi, Liam Booker. Je me faisais honte à moi-même et cela devait cesser immédiatement.

J'ai réfléchi à ce que je devais faire à présent. Sur le canapé du salon, chez Amy. Ignorant tout de ce qu'il s'était produit la veille. Mais comment Shane avait-il pu rentrer sans moi ? Je ne savais même pas où se trouvaient mes affaires, et je ne pouvais pas partir sans elles, ni sans réponses. Le seul point positif dans toute cette histoire, c'est que ma famille ne se soucie pas trop de ce que je fais, et que j'allais éviter les questions du style : « Où étais-tu hier soir ? », « Quelle connerie a-tu encore faite ? » ou peut-être, dans un cas extrême : « Pourquoi es-tu en sous-vêtements ? ».

Même si j'aimerais qu'ils m'accordent plus d'importance, cette fois-ci, je suis bien content d'avoir une telle famille. La situation aurait été encore plus gênante et je me serais encore disputé avec mes parents. Et je n'avais vraiment pas besoin de cela à l'heure actuelle. Ils en auraient encore profité pour me réduire mon argent de poche.

Comme je ne savais pas non plus où était mon téléphone, j'ai essayé tant bien que mal de trouver une horloge ou quoi que ce soit qui puisse m'informer de l'heure qu'il est. C'est dans la cuisine que j'ai pu regarder l'heure. 8H53.

Déjà ! Il faut vite que je rentre ! Les parents d'Amy ne vont pas tarder à...

« Bonjour ma chérie tu es déjà de... »

C'était sa mère. Elle m'a regardé, l'air surpris. J'étais très embarrassé... je ne pouvais plus bouger, j'étais glacé et aucun mot pour me justifier ne pouvait sortir de ma bouche avant 2 bonnes minutes. En plus, j'avais un caleçon avec des petits cœurs, le genre de tue l'amour incroyable... Je la fixais droit dans les yeux, elle attendait que je m'explique. J'étais totalement paniqué, alors je me suis empressé de le faire. Enfin, j'ai essayé.

- « Ce n'est pas du tout ce que vous pensez Mme...

- Qu'est ce que tu fiches ici ? Et qui es-tu ?

- Liam... Booker... enchanté. »

Je lui ai tendu ma main tremblante, cette situation était de plus en plus étrange. Elle ne l'a pas touché d'un doigt, mais l'a regardé comme si j'allais la contaminer du virus de la grippe ou je ne sais quoi d'autre.

« Je n'ai pas envie de plaisanter, Liam. Que fais-tu ici ? Et pourquoi es-tu en sous-vêtements?

- Je... euh... en vérité... Je... »

Je ne pouvais plus rien dire. C'était comme si je m'étouffais et que j'essayais de parler en vain. Elle m'a fixé sévèrement, elle allait bientôt me mettre à la porte, presque nu, a chercher ma voiture, j'espère d'ailleurs, qu'elle sera toujours là où je l'ai laissée. Sinon je serais condamné à rentrer pieds nus, sur le goudron chaud, devant tout un pâté de maisons. Certaines personnes me verront, me prendront en photo, les feront tourner, et ma réputation à l'école serait ruinée à jamais. Puis j'atterrirais enfin chez moi en mode touriste. Il me manquerait des habits et je n'aurais plus de téléphone. Mes parents me diminueront mon argent de poche voire même ne m'en donneront plus du tout parce qu'ils penseront avoir gaspillé de l'argent dans mes affaires, ma voiture, et mon portable inutilement. Heureusement, à ce moment précis, Amy rentra de nouveau dans la maison, elle baissait la tête, comme si cette fois, elle allait tomber en sanglots. Quand elle l'a relevée et qu'elle a remarqué que sa mère était devant moi et que j'étais terrorisé, elle a essayé, étrangement d'ailleurs, de m'aider.

« C'est un ami maman ! Il ne pouvait pas rentrer parce qu'il avait trop bu et que personne ne pouvait le ramener alors je lui ai proposé de dormir sur le canapé ! A expliqué Amy.

- Mais alors où sont ses affaires ? Demanda Farrah, sa mère.

Amy eut un moment d'hésitation avant de répondre.

- Probablement restées dans la salle de bain ! »

Elle eut l'air d'être extrêmement satisfaite de sa réponse, elle l'a marqué d'un léger sourire sur son visage. Elle resta immobile jusqu'à la réaction de Farrah.

Par le plus grand des miracles, sa mère eut l'air d'y croire. Ce fut un grand soulagement. Autant pour Amy que pour moi, je suppose.

Mais j'ignore toujours ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit et cela me hante. Je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire pour le savoir.

Amy et sa mère attendaient que je parte chercher mes affaires, ou du moins, faire comme si. Je doutais qu'elles soient dans la salle de bain.

Alors que je m'apprêtais à me diriger vers les escaliers pour rejoindre la pièce, Lauren est arrivée comme une furie. C'est à ce moment là qu'elle m'a crié dessus.

- « Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous encore là ? Je t'avais dit de partir ! Pourquoi t'es affaires sont encore dans ma chambre ! »

Ce fut un choc. J'avais en quelque sorte l'impression, que c'était Lauren qui pouvait m'éclairer la mémoire. J'aurais pu tomber en dépression rien qu'en m'imaginant parler avec cette vipère. Mais qu'est ce que mes affaires faisaient dans sa chambre ? Comme la mère d'Amy n'était pas loin, je lui ai demandé en chuchotant de parler moins fort. Quelques secondes se sont écoulées avant que Farrah ne débarque en demandant ce qu'il se passe, curieuse. Elle a probablement entendu Lauren hurler. Mais si elle pose la question, alors je doute qu'elle ai tout comprit.

Lauren l'a regardée, surprise puis a répondu comme si elle en avait l'habitude :

« Je suis juste choquée que Liam soit ainsi dans notre maison.

- Oui, Liam est resté dormir ici car il ne pouvait pas rentrer chez lui. »

Lauren m'a regardé avec un air étrange mais a fait un signe de la tête et a répondu avec un simple « Ah. »

C'est dingue ça, Lauren est une vrai professionnelle pour mentir. Et cela ne m'étonne pas du tout venant d'elle...

Après, j'ai demandé gentiment à Lauren (pour faire bonne figure) de me laisser passer. Elle l'a fait sans broncher. Cela me faisait très bizarre à vrai dire, Lauren avait toujours l'habitude de râler.

J'ai monté les escaliers rapidement, j'ai presque failli tomber, mais j'ai quand même réussi à arriver devant la chambre de Lauren, par où je pouvais avoir un accès rapide à la salle de bain.

J'ai repris mes affaires, qui se trouvaient sur le sol, au pied de son lit, et je me suis vite rhabillé. Par chance, j'avais juste laissé mon téléphone dans la poche de mon pantalon. J'allais pouvoir appeler Shane pour lui poser quelques questions, comme comment il était rentré, et pourquoi il n'a pas cherché à me ramener... Tout se bousculait dans ma tête, plus rien n'avait de sens. Jusque là je n'avais pas encore réalisé que je me trouvais dans la chambre de Lauren et que j'avais l'occasion de jeter un petit coup d'œil discret.

J'ai remarqué sur son bureau, une drôle de boite qui semblait servir pour des médicaments. Je me suis dirigé vers celle-ci et j'ai découvert une plaquette de pilules entière, ou presque. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de lire le descriptif, quelqu'un arrivait. Je me suis vite écarté du bureau et Lauren est entrée.

« Ah tu as fini ! A-t-elle dit.

- Oui. Ai-je répondu.

- Pourquoi n'es-tu pas parti de ma chambre quand je te l'ai dis ?

- Pourquoi tu ne t'es pas étouffée avec ton croquembouche ?

- Je suis sérieuse espèce de sale communiste macho et arrogant ! Avec un caleçon à cœurs...

- Merde ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir! Réfléchis ! J'étais bien trop saoul pour me souvenir ! Pourquoi tu ne me raconte pas plutôt !? Avant que j'appelle Shane ! Et en plus, ce caleçon était approprié pour un mariage.

- Très bien... »

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu ce 3ème chapitre !**

**N'hésitez pas à suivre et à donner votre avis sur cette fanfiction !**

**Je tenais à répondre également à une question qui m'a été posée : Oui, il s'agit bien d'une fanfic Karmy et non KIAM ! Je trouve le concept « Karmy » plus romantique que « Kiam ». L'histoire est crée à travers chaque point de vue, ainsi, il y a plus de suspens et cela dure plus longtemps. Comme vous vous en doutez, le prochain pdv sera celui de Lauren et vous saurez exactement ce qu'il s'est passé.**

**Bisous.**

**Merci à Laetitia et Laura pour leur aide! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Voici le 4ème chapitre de ma fanfiction "faking it" .**  
**Ce chapitre est la suite du chapitre 3, mais sous le pdv de Lauren.**

**Désolé pour la longue attente, j'avais beaucoup à faire! **

**Twitter : Dreamelie61**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_Dans la tête de Lauren._

J'ai d'abord demandé à Liam s'il voulait les détails de cette soirée. Honnêtement, je voulais simplement qu'il parte plus vite de chez moi. En partie à cause de cette nuit. Je n'arrêtais pas un instant de penser à ce qu'il s'était passé entre lui et moi. C'est une chance qu'il ne se souvienne de rien, avec un peu de chance, sa mémoire ne va pas refaire surface. Je l'espère. Bref, Liam attendait que je lui raconte. Alors je me suis assise sur le bord de mon lit et il a fait de même. Je l'ai regardé droit dans les yeux, et j'ai commencé à parler.

« Je m'apprêtais à aller me coucher quand j'ai entendu Karma te chercher dans tout le rez-de-chaussée, elle répétait sans cesse : « Liam ? » et s'en était lassant. Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle regardait uniquement en bas. Elle est peut-être juste trop stupide. Ou flemmarde qui sait...

Je ne me suis pas demandée pourquoi elle était à ta recherche, il était évident qu'elle voulait te parler. À vrai dire, je m'en fichais un peux. Je suis une fille curieuse. Mais c'est mieux d'écouter quelqu'un si ce qu'il raconte est intéressant n'est-ce pas?

- Je suppose... a répondu Liam.

- Mais j'ai quand même continué d'espionner parce que c'est plus fort que moi. Au bout de quelques minutes à te chercher, elle est sortie de la maison en claquant la porte. Aucun respect! Puis je m'apprêtais à aller dans ma chambre, mais soudain, c'est Shane qui est entré. Il a regardé un peu partout autour de lui avant de lever les yeux vers le haut des escaliers. Il m'a vu. Alors il est monté pour me parler. Il m'a d'abord demandé où tu étais. Je lui ai répondu que je ne savais pas et que je n'en avais rien à faire. Il a ensuite voulu aller voir Amy dans sa chambre. Il souhaitait juste savoir comment elle allait. Il s'y est rendu et en est ressortit presque aussitôt. Puis il a dit je cite : "elle s'est endormie, je pense qu'elle a trop bu."  
Nous avions presque tous consommé de l'alcool ce soir, ce n'était pas une surprise. Ensuite Shane m'a adressé la parole encore une fois. Je me demandais quand est-ce qu'il allait me lâcher. Il m'a juste dit qu'il allait sans doute repartir avec Pablo parce qu'il ignorait où tu te trouvais et que je devais te prévenir si jamais je te croisais...Et le seul endroit où j'aurais pu te voir était dans ma chambre car j'y allais. Et c'était le cas. »

La tête de Liam se figea, il ne pouvait pas y croire. Pourtant il n'avait encore rien entendu. Il a quand même eu de la chance de n'avoir qu'à entendre cela. Parce que ça aurait été pire s'il revoyait les images dans sa tête. Et je sais ce que ça fait. Chaque passages de cette soirée défilaient les uns après les autres dans la mienne. J'aurais préféré que tout cela ne soit qu'un cauchemar, parce que je ne me reconnaissais pas. Je ne peux pas être aussi gentille et bête pour faire tout ça avec un mec qui avait trop bu. Mon passé m'a rendu froide et amère, et cela ne pouvait pas changer.

Enfin, je me suis demandée si je devais continuer de lui raconter en le voyant paniquer.

« Bon, tu veux que je continue ? Je n'ai pas envie de t'entendre geindre plus longtemps.

- Oui, continues...  
- Shane est donc partit avec Pablo et moi je suis entrée dans ma chambre la tête baissée. J'ai fais un énorme sursaut en relevant la tête et en te voyant, là, à te balader tel un zombie, regardant à droite à gauche. Je t'ai regardé quelques minutes, je râlais intérieurement, je voulais absolument te crier dessus et t'ordonner de quitter la pièce rapidement. Mais j'ai finalement prononcer ton prénom.  
Tu t'es retourné, tu avais une vrai tête de mort vivant, la comparaison au zombie était donc appropriée.  
Tu as essayé de parler, et moi de comprendre, avec un grand désespoir, et une motivation inouïe.

- Qu'est ce que j'ai dis ? A demandé Liam.

- Tu as dis que tu n'étais qu'un objet dans toute cette histoire. Que tu étais blessé. Tu avais plein de remords. Tu m'as un peu raconté pour toi et Karma. Tu m'as parlé d'Amy, des choses que je savais déjà comme quoi tu étais bête, inutile... De ta famille... En y repensant c'était amusant, mais à ce moment là je n'avais pas le cœur à rire. Tout ce que tu me disais était emmerdant à mourir. J'étais fatiguée, et je ne pensais qu'à ce qu'il s'était passé avec Shane et Tommy et...

- Shane? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a eu avec Shane? Et tu sais quoi à propos de ma famille ?

- Ah tu ne sais pas? C'est lui qui a tout fait foiré entre Tommy et moi. Et pour ta famille, tu m'as juste dis que ta famille était compliquée. Mais je m'en contrefiche de tout ça, tu as ta merde j'ai la mienne...

- Ok... Comment Shane a-t-il fait pour vous faire rompre, toi et Tommy? Je doute que tu dises la vérité. Shane m'a promit de ne rien faire contre toi.

- Il a révélé mon secret, enfin, en quelque sorte. Que tu me crois ou non, tout ça n'a pas d'importance, les faits sont là. C'est tout.

- Mais il avait fait une promesse !

- Pourtant il l'a fait. Aurait-il rompu sa parole de scout gay? Pourquoi cette question, bien sûr que oui. C'est évident. Quoi qu'il en soit, suite à ça j'ai du dévoilé entièrement mon secret à Tommy et il m'a larguée. Mais nous ne parlons pas de moi là non?

- Oui, c'est vrai, continues...

- Après ce que tu as dis, je me suis assise sur le bord de mon lit comme en ce moment et tu m'as rejoins. J'ai commencé à te parler comme à un ami, même si ce n'est absolument pas le cas. J'étais déboussolée. Personne n'avait vu cette facette de moi auparavant.**  
**

- Dommage que je ne m'en souvienne pas. Ça devait être vachement amusant. J'ignorais que tu pouvais être gentille, et je ne me souviens même pas de cet exploit !

- Non, heureusement.

- Pourquoi? Tu as peur que j'annonce à tout le monde que tu as un cœur ?

- Parce que j'ai révélé mon secret. C'est une chance que tu ne t'en rappelles pas. On s'est parlé un moment, tu continuais de te plaindre, tu étais sur le point de tomber en sanglots, et je te regardais avec compassion. Je t'ai embrassé. C'était trop bizarre, je n'y crois pas, et j'ai envie de vomir rien qu'en y pensant.

- QUOI ? Tu rigoles?

- Non. Tu m'as demandé si c'était un acte de pitié, j'ai répondu que c'était pour te faire taire.

- AH...

- Malheureusement je n'avais aucun contrôle sur la situation. Tout ce qu'il y avait dans ma tête, c'était Tommy et ce moment où il a raconté que tu avais couché avec toute les filles les plus canons du lycée. J'étais affreusement jalouse. Alors pendant un instant j'ai hésité entre le faire et... ne pas le faire. **  
**

- Faire quoi? **  
**

- Coucher ensemble.

- Ne me dit pas que nous l'avons fait!

- Si. Ce que je voulais c'était faire comme tout le monde, et c'était aussi une sorte de réconfort. Ça n'a duré que 2 minutes. Après mes pensées ont changé, ce n'était que des remords, de la tristesse... des regrets soudains. Je n'ai plus voulu faire "comme tout le monde" et je me suis rendue compte que je couchais avec quelqu'un que je n'aimais même pas. Je ne voulais pas ressembler à ces filles au lycée qui sont déjà enceintes.

- PUTAIN ! Non... non... non! »

Liam avait l'air encore plus désespéré. Il se tirait les cheveux, il s'est levé d'un coup, il tournait en rond, ses yeux brillaient... J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à continuer de parler, mais il le fallait.

« Désolé de te dire cela, mais en plus de cela, ton caleçon m'a presque donné envie de gerber. Bref, je t'ai repoussé et je t'ai ordonné de partir de ma chambre. Tu as sauté de mon lit et moi j'ai commencé à pleurer en mettant ma tête dans mon oreiller. Je ne te voyais plus. Mais j'ai bien entendu la porte se fermer. Puis, je n'entendais plus que mes sanglots. 5 minutes après je me suis endormie. Tu n'avais donc pas pris tes affaires...

- Merde... mais nous étions protégés?

- Oui... enfin non... mais ça n'a duré que quelques minutes, il n'y a aucune chance que je sois enceinte.

- Ouais...

- Maintenant si tu veux bien sortir...

- Ouais... salut. »

Il s'est dirigé vers la porte et est partit de ma chambre, déboussolé. La porte a claqué, très fort. Moi je regardais dans le vide. Parce que je n'étais sûre de rien en réalité. J'ai entendu Liam,encore au piedde la porte, il appelait Shane avec son téléphone. Mais je crois avoir entendu le répondeur de celui-ci :

- « Salut, Shane. C'est Liam. Il faut que je te parle. Rappelles-moi. » a-t-il dit.

Puis il a descendu les escaliers et a dit au revoir à Farrah et Amy avant de sortir.

J'étais dans un beau pétrin, j'ignorais comment m'en sortir. Tommy allait sans doute raconter à tout le monde mon secret, qui allait d'ailleurs ruiner ma réputation. Personne dans cette école de barjots ne connaissait mon passé. Mon père avait promit de ne rien dire pour me protéger. Si les gens apprennent ce qu'il s'est passé avant, tout le monde se retournera contre moi. Lizbeth sait que je dois prendre des pilules tous les jours mais je ne lui ai jamais réellement dit pourquoi je devais en prendre.

Mais en plus, j'ai couché avec Liam, alors qu'il était bourré, qu'il venait de rompre avec Karma, qui elle venait de faire une mise au point avec Amy.

Que faire... ?

* * *

**Merci encore à ma grande amie : LAETITIA ! **


End file.
